1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an earphone jack, and more particularly to an earphone jack capable of maintaining the elasticity of a circuit connector, to which an earphone plug is connected.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, an earphone, headphone, or speaker is used for an appliance such as a miniature audio appliance, a mobile communication terminal, or a personal multimedia appliance, to be connected to the appliance, and thus to allow the user to listen to an audio signal reproduced from the appliance.
In particular, the earphone is applied to various portable audio appliances because it is miniature and conveniently portable. The user can listen to an audio signal output from a portable audio appliance by inserting a plug provided at the earphone into an earphone jack provided at the portable audio appliance.
An earphone jack, which has the above-mentioned function, is disclosed in Korean Utility Model No. 20-0385067. The disclosed earphone jack includes connecting terminals corresponding to respective terminals of a plug. When the plug is inserted into the earphone jack, the plug comes into contact with arc-shaped contact plates of the connecting terminals, so that the terminals of the plug are electrically connected to the connecting terminals, respectively.
However, the disclosed earphone jack has a problem in that the elasticity of the contact plates of the connecting terminals may be degraded after repeated insertion of the plug into the earphone jack for a prolonged period of time.